


Hello to all!

by RiseFromTheInk



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseFromTheInk/pseuds/RiseFromTheInk
Kudos: 2





	Hello to all!

Hello all fans of the BAtIM series!  
I'm RiseFromTheInk, a writer fom the dephs of the studio (who somehow managed to get a computer with access to the internet)!  
I will be writing stories based on the game Bendy and the Ink machine, but it might be a while until i actually release one.  
Just so you know, if you are looking for stories with stuff like rape/noncon, romance, and stuff like that, your out of luck!  
Id better get going now, see you on the archive! Like wally always says; I'm outta here!


End file.
